1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flame retention apparatus for flare stacks for waste combustible gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flare stacks, particularly because of their height, have their upper ends exposed to wind which diverts the flame, if the stack is operating, depending on the wind velocity.
In order to prevent extinguishing of the flame at high wind velocities it has heretofore been proposed to provide a ring at the top of a flare stack having a central opening and with a plurality of openings for discharge close to the outer periphery of portions of the waste gas for burning. While such rings are usually separately constructed and secured to the top of the stack if the stack is small they may be integral.
Examples of such rings are shown in the U.S. Patents to Zink et al., Nos., 2,779,399 and 3,134,424, Reed, 3,697,231 and my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,984.
Such rings are costly to manufacture, provide a restriction which reduces the flow of waste gas and produce a very hot zone at and below their location which results because of the weight of the ring and its rigidity in ring cracking and failure. Such rings also have other objectionable characteristics which seriously reduce their effectiveness.